


High On You

by teamanic



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Lio Fotia, Galo is lovestruck, Lio is a tease, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Galo Thymos, they just fuck really lovingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamanic/pseuds/teamanic
Summary: It’s absolutely not fair that Lio Fotia was so pretty.For one thing, Galo did not realise he could become so intoxicated by anyone until it was Lio who blazed into his life, a chaotic and dangerous synchronised dance of fire and heat that whirled around him and left his world just a bit tilted.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 20
Kudos: 317





	High On You

It’s absolutely not fair that Lio Fotia was so pretty. 

For one thing, Galo did not realise he could become so intoxicated by anyone until it was Lio who blazed into his life, a chaotic and dangerous synchronised dance of fire and heat that whirled around him and left his world just a bit tilted.

Lio, who’s purposely poised like that in a prim white blouse that cuffs at his wrists and tight tight black leather jeans that undoubtedly looks illegally good on him as he lays lengthwise on the couch. His slim legs practically rest in Galo’s lap as he reads a thin book with a raised elegant hand. 

Galo isn’t really concentrating on his phone. He gets too caught up on appreciating just _Lio_ that he hasn’t even considered pausing the same funny dog video he’s had on loop for a while.

Lio catches onto Galo’s open stare. He tilts his head and smiles into a curled hand, strands of blonde hair gracefully falling into place like royal curtains, ”Hi.”

“Hey,” Galo says breathlessly. 

Lio blinks at him coyly like a cat. He doesn’t bother to hide the bashful blush spreading on his cheeks when Lio stretches suggestively against the length of the couch. 

The sliver of his exposed stomach and the faint brush against his thigh definitely does _not_ go unnoticed. 

“Did I ever tell you how it’s totally unfair to look that hot _and_ be a tease?” He stammers, tries not to stumble over words and trip over syllables as Lio’s eyes rest on him, lingering longer then he needs to. 

“Yes, many times.” Lio remarks lightly. His eyes keep steady on Galo as his position shifts for a moment, legs more lax and his book placed splayed out over his chest as if he were an exquisite display meant for Galo’s wandering unrestrained gaze only. 

Galo drinks in the sight of his waist, can't think straight in every way possible when Lio cards a dark gloved hand through his pale hair, combing it back as he lazily looks toward Galo through lidded eyes. The next words on his tongue sound incredibly sinful and holds something like a secret promise only meant for the two of them. 

“I never get sick of hearing it though.”

Galo bites his lip and drags a hand down his face. It fails to smother away the rolling heat on his cheeks. He groans again, pointing an accusing finger “Stop _doing_ that Lio.”

Lio’s lips quirk up into a devious smile and something in his eyes glint like a cat eyeing its prey between its talons. Galo’s eyes follow the motion of Lio’s hand raising up, a gloved finger beckoning for him to come closer, “Try me.”

His heart thuds so hard against his chest that he feels it rattling his lungs. 

“You know that turns me on.” Galo heaves. No doubt his face is burning the reddest shade of _red_ he’s ever felt in his life. He gives in and flops down onto Lio, plants a messy uncoordinated kiss on one side of Lio’s exposed neck before pouting into his skin, “Not fair at all.” 

“Not like you don’t enjoy it.” Lio chuckles breathlessly. It’s a nice sound that pleasantly coils like a ribbon around his heart. 

Galo can’t get enough of it. He wants to taste Lio’s breath on his tongue, draw out more of those delicate sounds from his mouth. 

Galo doesn’t need to ask. Lio flexes up gracefully, winds a hand around his neck before pushing the back of Galo’s head down to clash their lips together in a frenzy of hot intermingling breath and bared teeth. 

He drowns in the fire. It courses like a current, primal and untamed and Galo revels in the overflow. It sweeps him away, enveloping him and Lio together seamlessly. It pushes them with a burning innate drive that does nothing but feed the ravenous hunger.

Galo wonders briefly if this is what having the Promare was like. The addictive heat encouraging him to fuel the flames fanning in his chest, sate the desire to drown under the embers. 

They fumble, grappling at each other’s clothes with hands wandering, touching nothing and everything. Lio’s mouth is hot and slick as Galo dives in for another wet kiss. Lio responds just as eagerly, hungry for more as he nips and bites at his lips with rivalled impatience. 

Galo chases that wild heat blindly, licking his way into the seam of Lio’s lips. Lio allows him to wrap his hands around his waist and hoist him up until Lio is settled on his lap, nicely straddling him against the couch. Lio doesn’t waste any time to touch Galo, his gloved hands travelling up to graze tantalizing touches against his defined pecs and hard stomach. 

“You should take the gloves off” Galo groans deeply as Lio brushes his fingers against his skin. His breath hitches as Lio purposely traces gentle paths across his chest, eventually travelling further up until they come to rub at his sensitive nipples.

That pulls a startled reaction from him, a low grumble and a moan wrapped into one. Lio makes a pleased sound of approval, taking the time to lean his weight into Galo’s lap. The pressure coaxes his hands to move, pressing his palms down on Lio’s thighs as Lio kisses and traces wet marks into the skin of his chest.

Lio is powerful and elegant like a refined reflective blade he could find himself staring at without realising he’s been cut. He moves with no wasted movements, all purpose and unyielding confidence as he bites and marks him thoroughly. 

As Lio busies himself with his chest, Galo grips his hips and grinds up into the tight space between them. Lio’s breath scatters, a surprised puff of warm air that fans across his chest. Galo revels in the small victory of Lio’s white skin flushing red all over. 

“Cmon firefly, pants need to come off too,” He says, patting his hand against Lio’s waist. 

Lio hums and doesn’t make a move to do either of those. Instead he cups his face between his hands and leans his forehead against his. Galo’s breath lodges hard in his throat. 

“Work for it and maybe I’ll consider it.” 

Galo lets himself become entranced and obeys without question, heeding his airy whisper as a royal command. He cradles the back of Lio’s head, tilting like so to expose a white strip of pale skin. Lio moans as he leans in to suck and bite kisses into his throat, his sounds vibrating against Galo’s lips. 

He especially likes the way Lio’s back arches up into the bent curve of Galo’s body hunched over him. With his mouth and tongue doing all the work, he finds his hands acting up again, impatient as they encircle Lio’s waist. 

Lio sighs against him as Galo feels him up. It’s satisfying when Galo grinds his hips between his splayed legs and Lio’s mouth falls open to release a silvery gasp, hands desperately scrambling to hold his head in a domineering purchase. Galo lets him pull at his hair, let’s Lio command like the king he is as he works dark hickeys into his skin with bared teeth that nip and bite with every sense of purpose. 

Lio breaks the heat of the moment just as Galo is about to dive into it. His weight moves, pulling away slightly to slide a hand over the front of Galo’s pants. There’s an obvious bulge tenting between his legs and Galo _burns_. 

“Here let me.” Lio says softly, deft fingers playing with the hem of his sweatpants. 

Galo obliges, enchanted by how easily Lio has him wrapped around his finger. He moves to accommodate Lio’s presence, shifting so that Lio could settle neatly between his legs.

“Whatever you want, big boss.” Galo teases, letting his lips drop into a lop-sided smile.

Lio makes a short noise of amusement, a tiny puff of air that escapes between his lips. Galo’s eyes follow the movement of Lio’s gloved fingers as they pull down the hem of his pants, twitching the slightest bit when he feels his fingers slip past the waistband of his sweatpants. Cold air rushes around him as his hard-on springs back from its confines, and oh how Galo’s face burns when he sees how close it is to Lio’s pretty face and mouth. 

“You’re excited,” Lio smiles wickedly as he rubs the back of his finger against Galo’s straining dick. The pale eyelashes casting over his eyes give him a villainous look that looks incredibly and _criminally_ sexy. 

Galo caresses one side of Lio’s face in his palm, his thumb running along the sheen of Lio’s lower lip, “Only because it’s you. Have you seen yourself? Seriously hot stuff.”

Lio pouts, wrapping his fingers around Galo’s wrist, “Stop flattering me. It’s not fair when I have _you_ all to myself.”

“Can’t help it though!” Galo whines, mirroring the pout Lio has, “I really wanna appreciate you, all the time. Let me run my mouth a little when we’re fucking you know.”

Lio hums a sound of acknowledgement, not quite giving Galo a clear answer as he snaps his gloves off and tosses them to the side. Subtle shards of electric shocks shoot through him at the touch of Lio’s cold fingers closing around Galo’s length, holding it in place with a firm grasp. 

Galo gulps, an audible sound that Lio most likely hears because he smirks and mouths his words against the base of his dick, letting his warm breath fan over his throbbing arousal.

“You can sit back and let _me_ appreciate you for a change.” Lio says, all refined edge and finality as he tucks a stray stand of hair behind his ear. Galo can’t help but watch as Lio’s lips move, forming around words that are smooth and tantalising, “Also you’re not allowed to touch me while I’m sucking you off. Just lay back, okay?”

Galo opens his mouth, to protest against that totally unfair rule because how can Galo sit still and _not_ want to run his hands down the flat of Lio’s taut stomach or glide his palms over his shoulders. 

He ends up immediately biting down on his own tongue as Lio’s wet lips touch the head of his dick. Galo flushes and burns under his skin as Lio delicately moves his mouth around him, lips barely touching and only hot breath to caress his hard on. 

Galo’s hands curl hard into the couch as Lio’s cool hands touch and graze every sensitive spot, pin pricks of pleasure flaring with each path that Lio leaves with his fingers. His leg kicks out on its own when Lio begins to mouth at the head of his dick with a teasing tongue. It rips a low groan from the back of Galo’s throat as his hands come up to grasp the back of Lio’s head. 

Lio’s eyes glint as he pulls back. His lips curl deviously. “You’re so easy to play with. Couldn’t even hold back for two minutes before coming up to hold onto me.”

“You're just a good tease.” Galo says, a crooked smile on his lips as he gives himself time to card his fingers through Lio’s mussed hair. 

“I can be more than just a tease you know,” A playful flash of amusement flits across Lio’s features he tilts his head. His eyes rake over him greedily like Lio was wondering how to swallow him whole, eat him alive. 

But Galo is one to smile even when confronted with a maw full of bared teeth and raw hunger,“Oh yeah? Hurry up then, my dick is seriously aching.” 

A tight squeeze at the base of his cock causes him to choke back on his own words. It relents a little, lets Galo catch his breath. 

“I’m the big boss here aren’t I.” Lio whispers his statement rather then asks, “I think I’ll decide when and when not I should treat you.”

“Ohoho, you think you’re so dangerous-“

Lio hot slick mouth engulfs him all at once and _oh holy fuck_ -

Lio’s tongue swirls around the tip as his pretty head bobs up and down along Galo’s dick. His lips press firmly around him and Galo can’t help but thrust his hips forward a little, chasing down that fever of heat. Lio groans all around him as the blunt tip of his dick hits the wet back of his throat. Galo doesn’t stop, not when Lio is so eager to swallow him whole as his lips press a pleasant pressure around him. 

Lio busies his hands as his mouth sets to work on Galo’s dick, hands idly rubbing and massaging small circles between his inner thighs. Occasionally the wet press of his mouth leaves him, opting to trail little pecks from the base of his hard on upwards to the very top of his head. The wet noises around his dick and the persistent tug in his gut has him burning to the roots of his hair. Anymore, and he’ll be-

“ _Shit_ , Lio. Hold on.” Galo gently pushes his hand against Lio’s head, halting him. “I want to fuck you before I come.”

Galo wants to kiss away the cute pout on Lio’s lips and smooth out the creased frown between his eyebrows. Lio sounds the smallest bit hurt too,“Am I not doing a good enough job?” 

Galo blanches, “Wha- No! I mean, yes. Fuck yes, you make me feel great.” He shifts to move Lio onto his lap, putting his hands on his waist to keep him rooted in place, “I just wanna make you feel good too is all. You’re pretty as hell and I can’t help myself.”

Lio flushes. His words come out in a mumble, “Fine.” Nimble fingers begin to unbutton the white blouse before Galo gets to even pounce at the chance of undressing Lio himself, “But I’ll doing all the preparation.”

“But _Liooo_ , I want to-“

Lio sharp stare cuts the words off of Galo’s tongue. His gaze softens however and Galo finds himself melting away at the sight. 

“You lay there and be a good boy for me, okay?”

“Okay.” Galo says dumbly because Lio’s voice has him under an alluring trance, a charm that spellbounds him into place. 

Lio’s weight feels pleasantly nice on him too so he’s certainly not going to risk him having to move away. Still the tiniest bit of disappointment ebbs its way into his chest when Lio shrugs off his blouse. It should be Galo’s hands instead, doing that for him. 

Lio folds away the blouse and makes taking off his tight leather jeans a work of art. His hand delves deep between the cleavage of the couch before shortly appearing again with a bottle of lube. 

“You hide lube in the couch?” Galo gawks. 

“We do fuck a lot of you haven’t noticed. It’s convenient,” Lio hums, popping the lid open. He smears a generous amount on his fingers and Galo gulps heavily as Lio leans back and begins to touch himself from behind.

Galo struggles to keep his eyes to himself; it proves to be a difficult challenge with the sight of his lithe figure on display, his back arched over Galo’s body. The red flush on his cock is cute and twitches at the cold air. 

“Well if we’re fucking,” Galo wets his lips, “I think I deserve to touch you. You can’t expect me not to touch you with how gorgeous you are.”

“It’s,” Lio pants, breath rushing out in a short strained gasp. “It’s fine.”

“Alright but let me hold you okay?” Galo puts his hands on Lio’s hips, thumbing at the pointy ridges. 

Lio shivers under his touch but doesn’t seem to protest either. Galo watches as Lio grinds himself against his own fingers, breath shuddering and coming out in small gasps and pants. He likes the way his stomach jolts and Galo’s dick twitches at the slight sheen of sweat collecting on his chest. 

“ _Galo_ ,” Lio moans, eyebrows furrowing together in concentration. His hot breaths shift into vocalised gasps and each sound encourages the tug in Galo’s gut to pull harder, persistent arousal coiling into a taut spring. 

“Yeah I’m here,” He says, running his hand down Lio’s sides. He presses a soft kiss against his ear and slightly tugs at the black earring with his teeth. 

Lio sucks in a breath and the hand on Galo’s shoulder tightens, nails digging into his flesh. Then Lio leans forward, biting hard into a soft patch of skin on Galo’s neck with a strangled moan. 

_That_ snaps a primal line of instinct in him.

He surges forward, takes advantage of his bigger build and weight to tip Lio forward onto his back. Galo only distinctly hears the small noise of surprise from Lio, too absorbed into the height of adrenaline that catches fire, igniting all around him. 

He does before he thinks; he collects a bit of the lube dripping down Lio’s thighs onto his fingers and inserts a digit into Lio’s ass. It squelches around him, pulling him in and Lio’s deliciously jerks to his movement.

“Galo-!” 

“Sorry,” He breathes, placing a kiss on Lio’s lips. He’s not really but Lio doesn’t have to know that. 

He starts to thrust into him in earnest, stretching and scissoring him open enough to slip another slicked up finger into him. As he drives his digits knuckle deep into him, airy gasps flit from Lio’s open lips as fingers mindlessly grab at Galo’s wild hair. 

Lio tugs and pulls and Galo follows. He licks his way into his mouth, savouring the taste of Lio’s rushed breaths against his tongue. He curls his fingers up into him, presses at a certain angle that has Lio gasping with ecstasy and keening with loud moans as Galo dedicates himself to grinding the pads of his fingers into the soft tissue of nerves. 

Lio flails underneath him, all wanton moans,“Shit, don’t stop-!”

Galo stills his fingers purposely against his ass. He’s playing with fire at this point, has always been. But he doesn’t mind getting a little bit burned to feed that little sliver of curiosity. 

Lio turns on him venomously and something in Galo almost curls with the tiniest shred of regret. Almost. 

“Galo,” Lio strains though a ragged breath. It comes out like a needy whine instead, Fuck me.”

Galo pulls a face, puppy eyes and all, “If you say please?”

Lio sits up and yanks Galo down so hard that he barely braces himself from falling completely on top of him. 

“Galo, I want you to _fuck_ me until I can’t think past anything against your dick pounding into me” Lio rasps into the skin of his neck, his breath and heat like a living inferno that threatens to engulf him whole in its blaze. His fingers run through Galo’s disheveled hair, eyes locking onto Galo’s blatant stare under pale eyelashes. It’s then with a knowing look that Lio drops his voice into a sultry whisper, “Please.”

Galo dives into the fire.

Starved, he desperately presses his mouth against Lio’s, relishing the way the other moans shamelessly against his tongue. There’s a heated messy moment of open mouthed kisses and an uncoordinated tangle of limbs before Galo manages to clasp his quivering hands to the back of Lio’s knees, spreading his thighs apart with a gentle nudge. 

“You alright? Can I go in?” Galo asks despite the heated impatience breeding in his gut.

Lio sighs, clear exasperation crossing his feature as he holds himself upright on his elbows, “Galo, do I really have to repeat myself to get it through to your thick skull? Just-“

He effortlessly cuts Lio’s mid sentence off with a quick slick thrust that has his mouth falling open to empty words and his body dropping back onto the mattress with a soft thud. A second and third thrust has him clutching at his shoulders, gasping with elated delight. 

Galo can't help but go at it faster, harder rather than savour the slow collecting pool of pure heat that settles in his groin. Lio twitches around him, soft heated walls that respond to every pointed thrust. He submerges himself to the flurry of sensation as Lio twists and turns, his small moans and sharp whimpers encouraging him to stroke him deep inside. 

The next angle at which he snaps his hips forward has Lio harshly squeezing down all around him. Galo swears raggedly under his breath at the tight friction that holds him in place. 

“ _Galo_!” Lio gasps, frantic and sharp. His fingernails scratch marks into the skin of his shoulders, clutching onto him like a safeline, “Harder. _Please, please_ -“

Driven by carnal desire, he chases the feverish heat that cascades upon itself. He takes Lio’s waist into his hands and drives himself forward into him, forcing Lio’s hips to connect with his rapid thrusts. 

“That’s it,” Lio breathes shakily, bringing a trembling hand to cup Galo’s face. Galo instinctively leans into it, seeking the warm heat from his palm. Lio’s eyes glow with adoration and Galo basks in the light of it, “Take me as you like, Galo.”

Like a mortal under a siren spell, he obeys with unyielding fever with nothing in his thoughts except the chanting chorus of _Lio, Lio, Lio_.

Lio keens and moans in time with Galo’s paced movements, a wet garbled string of unfinished incoherent words slipping between his glistening lips as Galo dedicates himself to perfecting this pattern of hard and fast. Each snap of his hips into his ass has Lio falling apart in his hands, mouth open to moans that gradually shift into a constant stream of hot gasps and rushed breaths. 

A final thrust and a harsh grind against hips has Lio coming hard with a series of loud, unbashful moans. Galo hisses through clenched teeth as a hard wave of pleasure pushes him over the edge, clamping and twitching all around him until Galo’s coming undone soon after. For a blinding moment, white static erupts behind his eyes, rings behind his ears. 

The touch of a soft palm brings him back from his high, fingers caressing his jawline. Galo blearily blinks away the hazy blur before he’s greeted with a soft kiss on his lips. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Lio’s body, savouring the warm afterglow of their high together. 

It’s a moment before he pulls back, beaming in the sight of Lio’s post-orgasm smile. He reaches a hand out, wiping away the hair sticking on Lio’s sweaty forehead. “Hey, you doin’ alright there?”

“Mm. Still a bit sensitive,” Lio chimes, closing his eyes as he leans his head into Galo’s palm, “I wonder who’s fault is that.”

“Hey don’t pretend like you’re the one who didn’t seduce me!” 

“I won’t deny that.” Lio gives him a playful look of amusement as he takes his hand and nips a mark into Galo’s wrist, “Although I do wonder if I can seduce you twice in a row.” 

Heat rushes to his face in a wave. He snags a stray cushion from the floor and pushes the plush material against Lio’s face, “I can’t come twice in a row!” 

Galo hears Lio’s muffled laugh behind the cushion, “And I can’t breathe you idiot!” 

“Oh shit sorry!!” Galo scrambles to yank it away. “You okay there?”

“No,” Lio says as he places the back of his hand against his forehead, feigning agony, “I’m dead.”

Galo laughs softly, leaning down against Lio’s body to gaze at his lips, “Want me to kiss you back to life?”

Lio smiles and whispers like a promise. 

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey fellas if you liked my senseless porn, don't be afraid to leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
